The Mystery Lover
by woodsy24
Summary: A new story from Come to the dark side.... and xesha. The sixth book has changed Dumbledore is alive, Sirius is still dead boo hoo and Voldermort has been defeated. Ron died in the war and Ginny and Blaise are together. Hermione is in between guys at t
1. The Blind Date

**The Mystery Lover**

**The sixth book has changed - Dumbledore is alive, Sirius is still dead - boo hoo - and Voldermort has been defeated. Ron died in the war and Ginny and Blaise are together. Hermione is in between guys at the moment, and Draco is still seducing random chicks. **

**Summary: still haven't decided...**

**Disclaimer: do not own any but plot why else do you think that it is on fanfiction**

**Chapter 1 - The Blind Date**

They had been together for a month now, but he still hadn't found out about her identity, and boy was he curious. When they had all this lemon and lime he had no idea who she was, it was getting quite annoying. Dressing in his baggy black top - easily accessible - and tattered jeans, he heard the knock on his door, and quickly placed himself on his normal position on the bed. The one that said - _'Look at me! Mr cool, calm and collective'_

She opened the door, but as always an invisible blanket covered her. Not uttering a word, a blindfold was covered over his eyes. She had always found it odd how he let her do just this, when he had no idea who she was, and she never intended him to find out.

'When will you tell me who you are?' he whispered gently, 'its has been what, 3 months now and I still don't know.'

'All in good time' she replied, just as gently, but with a hint of secrecy.

She began by teasing him, sucking on his neck and heading down towards his muscly chest. She was now lying on him, pausing every now and then causing him to moan with impatience. She moved further down and found his boxers. She pulled them down slightly, pausing once again before continuing. He then groaned to show he needed it now, when someone knocked on the door.

'Drak-ie poo!' sounded a shrill voice, 'where are you honey? I've been looking for you everywhere!' The doorknob was turned, and made the lovers hearts leap, but the door was locked, and therefore this particular slut couldn't enter. Draco swore under his breath.

'Don't stop!' he whispered urgently. He needed it and she knew it yet assessing the situation, she moved off Draco and got under the invisibility coat. Just in time too, because at that, Pansy muttered 'Alohamora.' The door flew open, and upon her seeing Draco, she flushed with excitement and pounced on him. Taking her cue, she moved out, leaving a poor Slytherin to suffer Pansy-pain, and a strong desire for the woman he loves.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hermione woke up after a restless sleep. Looking over to her alarm clock, she saw that it was 6.52. _Might as well get on with it_

She got up and took a long bath even if it was a Saturday. The Prefects bathroom was worth it. A bath about the size of a swimming pool with hundreds of taps all having a different typ of bubble/scent. Lavender rose, bubblegum - or even all mixed together, you name it, they had it.

Moaning Murtle usually hung out there but no one really payed attention to her, apart from Hermione. They sometimes had long discussions about pointless subjects, but usually boys. As she headed there, she was met in the common room by Harry, who so it seems was also heading to the bath.

'Hey' she said 'got your bathers?' Harry grinned and held up his boardies.

'Do you think we need them though?' he asked mischievously, but after receiving a slap sent his way from Hermione, he continued 'ok, ok, bathers is a must have. I was joking anyway'

They headed to the bathroom and took turns to get dressed.

'Ok,' she said, 'turn around.' He grumbled before doing just that. Hermione began getting changed into her new pink and black playboy bikini. If this didn't turn Harry on she doesn't know what would. She turned back around to see him already in his bathers. The shocked look on his face told her that he was overwhelmed. Harry, whose tongue was still held hostage by the cat, shortly followed Hermione in.

'Sooo . . . . .' he said, trying to lead into a conversation, before the door-opened cutting him off.

'Mudblood and Potty,' said the familiar and most annoying drawl of Draco Malfoy, 'what a surprise that you're sharing a bath at this hour of the morning.'

'What do you mean by that?' Hermione snapped back, stepping out of the bath revealing her bikinis. Draco was about to say something, when he noticed them clinging on Hermione's slim yet wet body.

'Cat got your tongue?' she smirked in the Malfoy like way. This silenced him, but only for a second.

'Trying to get me to declare my undying love for you?' he asked cruelly. At this he swept her off her feet and planted a long kiss on her lips. He began to pull away ever so slowly, before Hermione returned the kiss. Surprised, he returned it once more, before pulling away.

'As if I'd waste my time on you Granger' he said smirking, 'I have better things to be doing.'

Then he headed out the door waiting alone in his room for the next time that he would see his secret lover.

**Hello everyone**

**Thanx for reading - my friend and I are sharing the duties of this task of writing an ultra cool story. I will write the chapter and she edits so she's basically my beta hope you all enjoyed and R&R.**


	2. 10 Q's and Lizzy

**Hey guys**

**This is the start of chappie 2! Woohoo**

**Darcy:Thanx for the heaps good review me and Xesha both loved it so here's the next chappie. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin otha then the plot**

_This means thought of wateva character_

**Chapter 2: 10 Q's and Lizzy**

It was a new night, and Draco was waiting impatiently on his bed, wondering about this mystery chick.

'_Well, she has to be a Slytherin - how else would she get in and she's pretty experienced. That also means that she can't be a mudblood or a half-blood. It's defiantly not Pansy cause of the incident last night…' _

His thoughts were then interrupted by the door opening to just whom he was thinking about. She came silently into the room as usual, but as she was about to put the blindfold on him, Draco stood up.

'Wait!' he said with a note of urgency, 'I need to know who you are! Would it be alright if we can do 10 questions?'

'Sure' she replied smiling secretly, 'You only have 9 left.' He grumbled before asking his first question.

'Are you in Slytherin?'

She paused for a moment before replying 'No' Draco was shocked at this, before remembering that she had an invisibility cloak to use to get in.

'Ok . . .' he continued 'I need to ask this vital question - are you a girl?'

At this she burst out in laughter and in between laughs, she replied 'No.' Draco was really pissed at this, and was about to pull the cloak of her, before she continued 'Don't worry - I'm totally kidding.' He was certainly relived to hear this. And now, without having to ask the question, he knew she had a sense of humour.

'How could you do that to me? I was gonna have a heart attack' he said, with fake hurt pretending to have a heart attack.

'7 left!' she replied 'that counts.'

'How often do we interact as others?' Draco said, thoughts running through his head.

'About 3-7 times a day'

'What's your name?' he continued before she immediately replied.

'Not allowed' Draco thought for a moment before asking another.

'Are you hiding anything?'

She thought for a moment before replying.

'Lets continue where we finished off last night.'

'You didn't answer my question.'

'Yes' and with that, she stood up and left the room.

'I didn't mean anything by it!' Draco called after her, but she was long gone.

'_What did I say wrong?' He sure was confused now but this girl sure was a mystery and one he was gonna uncover. _

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Harry was walking through the gardens when he saw the new girl, Lizzy. She had attended an Australian Witchcraft and Wizardry school, and had come to prepare for N.E.W.T.S next year. This evening, she was sitting by the fountain, crying her heart out.

'What's wrong Lizzy?' Harry asked, not knowing what to do to comfort this girl whom he hated to see her so depressed.

'Neville just broke up with me!' she cried through her sobs.

Harry thought for a moment before answering. He held the fragile girl in his arms uncomfortably._ 'Wow this girl is really hot even though she's dated Neville like he's not really the girl type…always thought that he was gay' _Harry thought

'Lizzy,' he said, not as nervous and he would with any girl, 'will you go out with me?' Lizzy then broke into a large smile.

'Hell yeah' she replied with a gleam in her eyes _'seriously how long did it take for him to ask me come on that was the only reason why I dated Neville, it was the only way I could see Harry and his hot bod' _Lizzy thought deviously.

She stood up and jumped into Harry's arms, and Harry twirled her around. Held together in a passionate lust fill kiss, they set of in search of the roomy broom closet Harry found last a couple of nights ago with the same girl on the 3rd floor corridor.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hermione had just walked in to notice the whole saliva filled event, but she had thought better than to ruin the moment Harry needed his fun. Instead, she had taken a detour. She went to the edge of the forest and visited Ron's grave covered in green vines a with a large Griffindor crest on it. Everyone who had died in the war was placed there, unless they had other places to go. Ron's family was too poor, and therefore couldn't afford a proper burial, so they let him get buried by the school. Hermione couldn't care less; the only problem was that now she wouldn't be able to get away from her parents during the holidays, unless Ginny was allowed a friend over.

She just sat there thinking, and then she noticed a girl of about 17 knelt by a grave near Ron's. She looked over her shoulder and checked the name and details on the grave.

_Rowina Fitzpatrick_

_(date of death uncomfirmed)_

_Unfortunate Victim of a Muggle Drive-by Shooting_

'Oh,' Hermione whispered, disturbing the girl, 'you're the daughter of Rowina!'

She stood up and turned to Hermione.

'No,' she half-sobbed, 'I'm her daughters, aunts, mothers, sons, brothers, daughters, cousins, uncles, daughter. My name is Sophie.'

Hermione quickly worked this out in her head.

'So you're her second cousin?' she asked.

'Kind-of,' Sophie replied, 'I like it the confusing way though; it confuses people.' Hermione laughed at this. She and Sophie had a lot in common. They talked for a while longer, when it was time to depart, they headed their separate ways.

'Oh,' Sophie called over her shoulder, 'I'm also thrice removed.'

**A/N: Well there's the second chapter whose Draco's lover and well plz R&R really love ur reviews they help us keep on writing. **

**Well I was gonna ask if you new who Ginny's lover boy is but that's just too obvious so the question will be: Who do you think should be the new DADA teacher?**

**And if you have any ideas we don't mind you telling us there all welcome.**


	3. Dud

**Hello everyone**

**Nice to c u again - well not really (I mean the c-ing bit). We have decided to do a totally random chappie with nothing much in it. SOUNDS LIKE FUN HEY!**

_**Xesha- we promise that next time we'll longer chapter…**_

**Disclaimer - I don't own nothing, only xesha and the plot - _you don't own me! (xesha imagine angry face_ ) - ok ok, not xesha.**

Chapter 3: dud

Lizzy was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor staring into space, well, actually at Harry's prized abs (how orgasmic). The thing is that Harry caught her in the act and began flexing them, and acting like one of those muggle macho men. Lizzy laughed heartily, and moved over to him. They locked lips, only to be thrown apart by the disgusted glare of Professor McGonagall.

'What do you have next?' Harry asked, eating a hash brown (damn those are good). Lizzy then brought out her timetable.

'Free Period!' she replied excitingly. She looked at Harry, and was replied by gleaming eyes.

'I know the perfect place.' And then they went off the have some 'fun'.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The Room of Requirement is a room that is there for anyone who requires a secret room. All the person has to do is simply walk past the secret doorway a 3 times, thinking what they need. In this case, Harry walked past the doorway trying not to break the lip lock Lizzy and him were in, thinking 'I need a place for Lizzy and I to have fun for the free period. Suddenly a door appeared in the wall.

'Oh my God!' Lizzy exclaimed excitedly 'what is this place?' she asked in wonder.

'Take a look,' Harry replied, as he swung the door open. Lizzy looked around and then sighed. Harry who still hadn't taken a look, turned to see a funhouse, full of trampolines and colourful balloons and bubbles.

'What the hell?' asked Harry, 'I must need to be more specific.' He shut the door, and began striding again. Lizzy was standing at the sidelines, wondering what the hell was going on.

'_I need heaps romantic place for Lizzy and I to have fun - no wait' _He thought for a moment

about last time, and then continued_ 'to fuck in'_

Just like last time, a door opened, but this time, no announcements, but they went in to find a love nest fit for a Queen - not to forget the King. Lizzy wasted no time in pulling off Harry's top and roaming along his fit, Quidditch built chest. Finding sensitive spots straight away, she began sucking on them, causing Harry to groan with impatience.

–––––––––––––––––––––––Meanwhile in another part of the castle––––––**––**––––––––––––

Ginny was asleep in the Slytherin Dormitory, having spent the last night with her long-term boy toy. If Ron had found out before he had died, well, let's just say that he would not have left peacefully. Cradling in each other's naked bodies, they were both very warm, and cosy. Ginny awoke in his arms…naked and sweaty, not sure if lover boy was awake she moved out of his arms covering herself with a sheet, and noticing the time, she realised it was far too late, 7.30 to be exact.

'Crap' she swore under her breath. Ginny got dressed quickly grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak. Usually, it was about 1.00 when she crept out and she didn't need the cloak. Kissing Blaise **(Yes, Blaise Zabini is a guy for all you non-knowers out there) **goodbye, writing him a quick note, stating that she had fun last night etc. She pulled the cloak over her making her invisible to the naked eye; she left the room.

**Hey guys, sorry it is so late, but my laptop crashed the other day and I had to put it in the Tech Centre. All my stuff was deleted, so xesha and I had to write it again so this is a dud chapter (so yeah, we'll make a longer one next time) **

**Cya later. come to the darkside - we have cookies and xesha (_xesha- It's my quote…)_**


	4. Disappointment

**Hey everyone, **

**Sorry its been really late but I had major writers block, as well as I went away for the holidays. I'm pretty upset because we've only got 13 reviews so far, and it's already been 3 chappies - now four. If you like it, please review, and even if you don't like it, please comment on which parts and enter some constructive criticism. Thanx**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, and Sophie Fitzpatrick and Lizzy, that's it, end of story. **

He had been sitting patiently on his bed, waiting for this mystery chick. It had been a couple of days since they had last met, and Draco was annoyed at himself, for upsetting this girl. He heard a sudden knock at the door. His heart leaping, he moved and opened it, finding nothing. He turned around to close the door when he saw a note. This note was attached to the door, with a pin, holding the Hogwarts crest. Looking at it, he saw that there was no name signed at the bottom. Draco walked back to his bed and shut the door, wondering what this note would hold.

_Meet me at the prefect's bathroom on the third floor, tonight at nine o'clock._

_Come prepared_

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was only seven. He moved over to his wardrobe and grabbed some baggy jeans, and a top. Chucking on his robe, he walked out the door, locking it behind him, and began heading to the Great Hall.

As he entered, faces turned his way, and the loud voices hushed. Many chicks left the conversation, just to look at his finely formed abs and Quidditch built chest. Without flexing his muscles, for once, he sat in his normal place next to Pansy and Blaise. As he arrived, Pansy's face lit, and Blaise nodded his head, as a sullen welcome.

'Hi to you too,' he said, sitting down. As Pansy pulled him into a hug, he forcefully pushed her away. 'Not tonight Pansy,' he ordered.

He looked around the room at the faces of the sixth years.

_Any one of them could be her._

His roam took him to Granger. She had been looking at him, blushing slightly. Wondering what that meant, he glanced away as Granger caught him staring. He stood up, deciding he wasn't hungry anymore.

'Drakie!' Pansy complained, 'you only just got here!' Draco looked at her, before heading out the door, glancing back only for a moment.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hermione had been sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating her dinner when the room suddenly hushed. Looking up, she saw that Malfoy had entered.

'I don't know what the big deal about him is anyway,' she stated to Harry, who was busily staring at one of the Ravenclaw girls.

'Yeh,' he replied, still distracted, 'what you said.'

Sighing heavily, Hermione turned her focus back to Malfoy. Pansy was currently hugging Malfoy in an almost seductive way. Closing her eyes, aware of her blushing, she looked up again, noticing that Malfoy was looking at her. At this, he glanced away, had a word with Pansy and headed for the exit.

'Good Riddance,' she said, before continuing after a moment of thought, 'to bad rubbish.'

As though Malfoy had heard her, he glanced back at her, before walking out the door.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Draco was in his dorm, waiting keenly for nine o'clock to come. It had been about an hour and he had been unable to focus on his homework. He faced his watch, and realised that it was 8.45 pm. Grabbing his cool jocks, in case he felt like a swim, he headed out the door, carefully avoiding Pansy and any of his thugs. He made it out the door when he heard someone call his name.

'Drakie!' the voice cried after him, 'wait for me!' Knowing it was Pansy he ignored her and ran away. Tonight was a night for him and his lover.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She was sitting by the bath, soaking her feet in the water. It had been a while since Draco had hurt her, and she was feeling much better. The bath had already run, with a combination of all the bubbles. As the door opened, she threw the cloak over her, and waited silently.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

He opened the door and walked in. He saw that no one was there, but the bath was running. Walking over to the side, he walked into something, and a large splash erupted, while an invisibility cloak floated up to the surface. Draco's heart leapt, and he jumped in, hoping to find her. But alas, no sooner had he done that, but the cloak disappeared and he knew she was under there.

'You've taken your time!' he said, acting as though he wasn't eager, but he knew he couldn't fool her. Draco felt a piece of material wrap around his head, and suddenly, he couldn't see.

'I could say the same to you,' she replied gently, and for once, confusing the Slytherin. Noticing this, she continued, 'about trying to find me!' she stated, as though he was five. Draco was about to point out that he had no idea who she was, when she cut in.

'Well,' she started, in a very deep thinking voice, 'if you really do love me then you would know.'

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

'Why can't you just tell me!' Draco stated, finding her body and busily undoing the bathers.

_Why do they come with so many ties and knots?_

Getting frustrated with a knot, he snapped it, making the bathers drop, revealing the wet, slim, but matured figure underneath.

'Temper temper,' she told him off, 'you have to learn to be more patient.'

'The hell with that!' Draco exclaimed, before whipping off his clothes and joining lips with her.

His tongue pushed it's way into her mouth, tasting every inch of her, relishing in the guttural moan resonating from deep in her throat. His fingers entwined in her hair, his feeling sensitised from the lack of sight. Draco's fingers slipped through the silky curls, fingering one almost playfully. He pulled away and devoted his attention to other parts of her body, his lips tracing a path down her neck, pausing to suck at a point at the base of her neck, leaving his mark. Her hands ran over his chest, he sucked in a breath as her hands flicked over his nipple.

He felt her start to push him back, giving in her the power, he allowed her to continue. The cold tiles presented a stark contrast to the warmth of the body that had straddled his hips. He threw his head back and moaned as she explored every inch of his body. Her fingers traced his stomach muscles, teasing his six-pack. Draco moaned once again, waiting impatiently for the time to come for him to dominate. Finally taking control, he spun her around and pushed her to the ground, causing her to cry with surprise. Draco began massaging her back roughly, preparing her for what was to come next. As he was about to enter her, she thrusted forward and turned around, once again taking control. She began sucking on his sensitive spots, while Draco found a tasty place on her neck. He was sucking strongly, while she was comforted in the pleasant feeling. Working his way around her neck, the blood pressure was rising around the side, causing hickeys to appear. Finally too impatient to wait anymore, he entered her.

**Hey everyone again, **

**Hope you like it, I had to get help by one of m y friends for the last chappie - thanx Lozza (Soul of Fire), real good writing there. Hope you liked it. Please R&R.**

**Come to the darkside - we have cookies and xesha**


	5. Real chapter 4

**Okay edit A/N kay it's this is the real one and the other chapter 4 is the wrong one that I accidentally put up kay luv you all please R&R luv xesha**

**Hey everyone, **

**Sorry its been really late but I had major writers block, as well as I went away for the holidays. I'm pretty upset because we've only got 13 reviews so far, and it's already been 3 chappies - now four. If you like it, please review, and even if you don't like it, please comment on which parts and enter some constructive criticism. Thanx**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, and Sophie Fitzpatrick and Lizzy (okay not really Lizzy xesha) , that's it, end of story. **

**Chapter 4:**

He had been sitting patiently on his bed, waiting for this mystery chick. It had been a couple of days since they had last met, and Draco was annoyed at himself, for upsetting this girl.

He then heard a sudden knock at the door. He moved and opened it, finding nothing. He turned around to close the door when he saw a note. This note was attached to the door, with a pin, holding the Hogwarts crest. Looking at it, he saw that there was no name signed at the bottom. Draco walked back to his bed and shut the door, wondering what this note would hold.

_Meet me at the prefect's bathroom on the third floor, tonight at nine o'clock._

_Come prepared_

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was only seven. He moved over to his wardrobe and grabbed some baggy jeans, and a top. Chucking on his robe, he walked out the door, locking it behind him, and began heading to the Great Hall.

As he entered, faces turned his way, and the loud voices hushed. Many chicks left their conversation, just to look at his finely formed abs and Quidditch built chest. Without flexing his muscles, for once, he sat in his normal place next to Pansy and Blaise. As he arrived, Pansy's face lit, and Blaise nodded his head, as a sullen welcome.

'Hi to you too,' he said, sitting down. As Pansy pulled him into a hug, he forcefully pushed her away. 'Not tonight Pansy,' he ordered.

He didn't like it when she clung onto him it just caused too much attention. Well he liked attention but not from something like Pansy.

He looked around the room at the faces of the sixth years.

_Any one of them could be her._

His roam took him to Granger. She had been looking at him, blushing slightly. Wondering what that meant, he glanced away as Granger caught him staring. He suddenly stood up, deciding he wasn't hungry anymore.

'Drakie!' Pansy complained, 'you only just got here!' Draco looked at her, before heading out the door, glancing back only for a moment.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hermione had been sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating her dinner when the room suddenly hushed. Looking up, she saw that Malfoy had entered. _I've totally seen other hotter people_ she thought trying to convince her eyes not to look at _his lovely abs and the way his hair just fell over his eyes wait I did not just think that_ she said to herself.

'I don't know what the big deal about him is anyway,' she stated to Harry, who was busily staring at one of the Ravenclaw girls.

'Yeh,' he replied, still distracted, 'what you said.'

Hermione then turned to Ginny who was currently staring over at the slytherin table 'oh not you to Ginny' she said to herself.

Sighing heavily, Hermione turned her focus back to Malfoy. Pansy was currently hugging Malfoy in an almost seductive way. Closing her eyes, aware of her blushing, she looked up again, noticing that Malfoy was looking at her. At this, he glanced away, had a word with Pansy and headed for the exit.

'Good Riddance,' she said, before continuing after a moment of thought, 'to bad rubbish'

As though Malfoy had heard her, he glanced back at her, before walking out the door.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Draco was in his dorm, waiting keenly for nine o'clock to come. It had been about an hour and he had been unable to focus on his homework. He faced his watch, and realised that it was 8.45 pm. Grabbing his cool jocks, in case he felt like a swim, he headed out the door, carefully avoiding Pansy and any of his goons. He made it out the door when he heard someone call his name.

'Drakie!' the voice cried after him, 'wait for me!' Knowing it was Pansy he ignored her and ran as fast as he could to the exit. Tonight was going to be a night for him and this special girl of his.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She was sitting by the bath, soaking her feet in the water. It had been a while since Draco had hurt her, and she was feeling much better. She decided to let it slip this once and forgive him.

The bath had already run, with a combination of many different scents such as lavender, rosewater and even bubblegum could be smelt throughout all the different bubbles.

As the door opened, she threw the cloak that was hiding her identity over her, and waited silently.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

He opened the door slowly and walked in. He saw that no one ha arrived, but the bath was running. Walking over to the side, he accidentally bumped into something making the invisible object loose it's balance and fall into the water.

This so called invisible object that he just pushed was his mystery chick, she was slightly pushed and lost her balance falling into the water making a large splash. She only hoped that he hadn't seen her but only time could tell.

Draco jumped when he heard the splash looked around the big bath. Then he saw an invisibility cloak then float up to the surface. Draco's heart leapt, and he jumped in, hoping to find her. But alas, no sooner had he done that, the cloak had disappeared from his sight and he knew she was under there.

'You've taken your time!' he said, acting as though he wasn't eager, but he knew he couldn't fool her. She was too smart for her own good, she new him so well under that act he pulls everyday. Draco felt a piece of material wrap around his head, and suddenly, he couldn't see. He new this was going to happen it always did but he let her do it anyway.

'I could say the same to you,' she replied gently, and for once, confusing the Slytherin. Noticing this, she continued, 'about trying to find me!' she stated, as though he was five. Draco was about to point out that he had no idea who she was, when she cut in.

'Well,' she started, in a very deep thinking voice, 'if you really do love me then you would know.'

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She then claimed his lips and they were both trying to dominate each other. Draco would obviously always win but she didn't mind it was all for fun just like how it all started. It was for fun but it turned out to be more than that.

Surprisingly he had managed to pin her to the wall, but being as skilled as he was he new this place quite well doing things in here a lot. He then started to suck on her neck finding all of her sensitive spots while she moaned with excitement.

She then decided to dominate this battle and start nibbling on his ear making him stop what he was doing enjoy the way that she made him feel. While she then went down and undid his top revealing those prized abs that all the girls swooned over. She sucked on his neck and started to tease him everywhere making him groan with pleasure. She had found that his hand had sneaked up on her and with his experience he started to undo her top, and her bra to her amazement with one hand. While his other hand was placed gently on the wall beside the mystery girl he dominated again. It was his turn to tease her to no end.

'Stop' she said suddenly making Draco get off her 'I should be going now' she added. Grabbing every bit of evidence that was torn off she was heading to the door. Out of nowhere she felt him grab her hand, as she was about to walk out the door making her stop. She then slid her hand out of his grasp 'we had fun didn't we' she said turning to look at his emotionless face she left him there. When the door closed he had took the blindfold off and got ready to leave waiting a couple of minutes for her to leave.

**Hey everyone again, **

**Hope you like it, I had to get help by one of m y friends for the last chappie - thanx Lozza (Soul of Fire), real good writing there (but I editedit all hahahahaha-evil laugh k xeasha). Hope you liked it. Please R&R.**

**Come to the darkside - we have cookies and xesha**

**Okay now this is Xesha's A/N: Well sorry that it took so long for me to edit it but I had no inspiration and my word stuffed up and then everyone kept bugging me on when I was going to have it done so I just chucked on some random ending so if you don't like it complain to me okay thanx and plz R&R**


End file.
